<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Saw Papa Kissing Santa Claus by EvanHarr98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273656">I Saw Papa Kissing Santa Claus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98'>EvanHarr98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Specials [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/M, Family, Kissing, M/M, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Grumbot saw something he probably shouldn't have, so when he tells his story at the dinner table, he expected a better reaction than what he got...</p><p>(This story is my own work, however, I do not own the song that is featured in this work, I do not ship the real people, Minecraft personas only.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BdoubleO100/Goodtimewithscar, Grian/Mumbo Jumbo, Stressmonster/Iskall85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Specials [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Saw Papa Kissing Santa Claus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all, merry Christmas, I hope you all are having a lovely time!</p><p>I come to you with the second Christmas fic of the day, and now I am going to take a little Christmas break. </p><p>Thank you all for your lovely support this year and I wish you the best. If you don't celebrate, I hope you have a lovely time too. </p><p>Without further ado, stay safe and happy reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Warmth swirled through the small house, it ushered across the low lit hallways and slowly drifted through to the dining room, it’s comforting heat wrapped around each body that sat at the table as if it were embracing everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carried on the warm air, distant scents of cooking meat, sprouts and a thick gloopy gravy emanated from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Accompanying the feels and the smells was a soft chiming melody of a well-played Christmas song. The soft crooning voices told tales of a happy day filled with gifts and bright smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The same could be said for the small family that crowded around the table. “So did you have a lovely Christmas, Jrum?” Xisuma asked, behind his bauble decorated helmet, Grumbot could see the crescent eyes that hinted to a smile as his uncle addressed his brother. Jrumbot gave an overenthusiastic nod as he reciprocated the smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you? Did Santa get you everything you asked for?” X asked the older bot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grumbot’s eyes fixed to his uncle and as he watched him, thoughts began to whirl through his mind. His lips skewed as he silently surveyed everyone that sat around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jrumbot seemed as cheerful as always as he played with the little plastic toy that had been exposed from the cracker pulling that had taken place only a few moments earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc and Bdubs sat together at the end of the table, their heads were held low as they talked. He knew that his Uncle Doc and Uncle Bdubs weren’t married like his Papa and Daddy, they were only friends, but his Uncle Bdubs and his Uncle Scar were </span>
  <em>
    <span>engaged</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His papa had explained that engagement is a promise to get married. A soft fluttering feel of joy crept through his chest at the thought, he could hardly keep his own excitement a secret as he thought of their loving commitment to each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His Uncle Iskall was his daddy’s best friend. He’d been there all through his life, Grumbot’s lips tugged into a slight smile as he held back a chuckle at a fond memory. His Uncle Iskall had convinced Grumbot to tease his Daddy and Papa by saying ‘Get Gorgeous’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The slogan was a support for his Auntie Stress’ campaign to be mayor. The expression that it’d brought to his parents’ faces was priceless. His little hand covered his face as he giggled into his palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His Uncle Ren sat between his Auntie Stress and Uncle Scar. He was his Papa’s best friend. Like Iskall, Ren had been a staple through his childhood, a man who had always been dependable and a source for many sugar rushes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grum?” Xisuma’s questioning voice tugged the little bot from his reverie as he glanced to the man once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He did but…” Grumbot’s words trailed off and as they did, his Papa’s blond head bent down beside his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Grian asked softly, his parenting voice taking full control of his vocal cords. The child met his father’s eyes and he gave a little shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grumbot’s silence seemed to halt the other’s conversations and soon every head was facing him. The sound of the Christmas music still drifted quietly between them all, except now it was punctuated by his Daddy’s voice as he cooked their meal in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, buddy? You can tell us?” Iskall asked softly, his hand tangled with Stress’, both held the same comforting expression in the lines of their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grumbot’s lips skewed again as he gave a huff. “Okay.” He muttered softly as he stared at his empty plate. “I saw Papa kissing Santa Claus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence that ensued was one that Grumbot hadn’t expected, he wasn’t sure what he thought would happen, but the soft and almost amused tension paired with his Papa’s bright red, blushing cheeks was a reaction that was definitely a surprise the child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment’s pause, a soft palm cupped at his shoulder as his Papa wrapped Grumbot in a half body hug. “Are you sure it wasn’t a dream? I often have strange dreams.” Grian muttered with a soothing smile, his tone hopeful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although, that hope was dashed to the ground as Iskall began to speak. At his uncle’s voice, Grumbot’s head twisted to face him. “No, I don’t think it was a dream, do you, Grum?” At that, the little bot shook his head. “So why don’t you explain what happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grumbot nodded triumphantly, happy that someone in his family seemed to believe him. But unbeknownst to the child, Stress had kicked the Swede from under the table and the man had just received a rather scathing glare from Grumbot’s papa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignorant to the adults’ behaviour, the child sat bolt upright as he began to explain the shenanigans that he had bore witness to.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I saw Papa kissing Santa Claus</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Underneath the mistletoe last night</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t see me creep</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Down the stairs to have a peep</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He thought I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence hung through the house like a veil as evening turned to night. Grian’s soft footfalls were careful as he deliberately avoided the creaky floorboards as he slowly made his way back to the sitting room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light that glowed through the room had been dimmed so not to brighten the entire street outside, but it was shining just enough that both Grian and Mumbo could comfortably see through the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said man had donned his usual Santa outfit as he hunched over some new presents, his thick red coat covered his torso, a cushion fattened his belly and sleek red slacks hung from his thick black belt. A fluffy white beard hung from his chin and his usual moustache had been dusted with talcum powder, giving it a grey-white tinge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight had never been the most glamorous to Grian, although the joy that the garb gave his children was what made Mumbo all the more attractive. A small smirk curled across his lips as he quietly stepped across the room and to his lover who still placed the presents beneath the tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re asleep. They’d drifted off before I even left the room.” Grian’s voice was hushed but he spoke with enough volume that Mumbo heard. The man paused in his gift placing as he straightened and stared down at the shorter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They did have a lot of excitement before bed, so that’s a relief.” Mumbo hummed out, scratching at the fake beard. “Can you do these last few? I want to go and get changed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian’s arm flew out and barricaded the space beside him, blocking Mumbo’s path out of the room. The taller man glanced down curiously at the blond and the expression on his face was enough to light the soft simmering embers that had already begun to blossom within Grian’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, stay for a little while. I like you like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Stuffed with a pillow and dressed like an old man?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A snicker scratched out of Grian’s throat as the blond shoved at Mumbo’s arm. “No, you spoon. I like it when you’re a great dad to our kids.” He hummed as an explanation before he leant up and pressed a soft kiss to Mumbo’s exposed lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then I saw papa tickle Santa Claus</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Underneath his beard so snowy white</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh what a laugh it would have been</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If daddy had only seen </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Papa kissing Santa Claus last night!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh ho ho.” Mumbo gave a soft animated Santa-esque chuckle before he gave a wink. “You sure you don’t have a thing for the beard?” Mumbo teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian rolled his eyes at that as he reached up and spidered his fingers underneath said beard as he gently scratched his fingertips to the soft skin of Mumbo’s neck. The taller man’s head ducked to protect himself from the ticklish onslaught as he gave a real giggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No fair.” Mumbo pouted before he reached across the space between them and tugged the smaller man closer to him, pressing a soft kiss to him. “You sure you don’t want to take this upstairs?”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each adult in the room had leant back in their chairs, their faces had been torn in half by broad open-mouthed smiles as rolls of laughter guffawed out of them in deep belly cackles. Grumbot’s face screwed up in a frown as he surveyed his family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did though! I did see Papa kissing Santa Claus!” He reiterated, disappointed at the reaction. His lower lip pushed out in a confused pout as he crossed his arms over his chest. “And I’m gonna tell Daddy!” He huffed out in frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the sound of his name, the clattering of pots and pans that had once emanated from the kitchen paused as Mumbo slipped through and to the dining room. Flour stained his cheek and something greasy had slid across his moustache and over his Christmas suit, a little pink apron was tied around his middle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what?” He asked softly, although as he did so not a single word was muttered from the room as the two young bots stared at their Daddy and each adult, except Grian, continued to giggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grian, what’s he going to tell me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grumbot twisted in his chair to stare at his Papa, a thrill echoed through his chest as he waited in anticipation for the admittance of guilt, although it never came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian’s hands covered his crimson face as he whimpered softly into his palms. “Nothing, dear.” His reply came out in a soft squeak and didn’t sate Mumbo’s curiosity nor did it sate the two young boys, but before either of them could speak Mumbo interrupted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well dinner is ready, can someone help me bring it all in?”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all, I hope you enjoyed this story :D </p><p>If you did, please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let me know if you enjoyed it :D thank you so much for your support this year and I hope you all enjoy more fics to come after Christmas :D</p><p>MERRY CHRISTMAS!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>